Gaining Limits
by AcademySenseiIruka
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi are subjected to a jutsu that will radically change their... lives? (Eventual Kakairu, don't like don't read)
1. The Cold and Hard Truth

I am in the process of moving and since I write old school with pen and paper... well I packed all my writing away. So going threw writers withdrawal I came up with this. Hope you like it.

SIDEBAR: This is my first submitted story EVER, so please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cold and Hard Truth  


"I am so very sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"So you've said." The elite hummed in his usual bored tone. What was not usual was the subtle tension in his body as he read his usual book.

"I really didn't mean to -"

"Iruka sensei, don't" The Icha Icha novel closed with a snap. "It only makes things worse."

Kakashi had no reason to except Iruka's apology, no matter how heart felt. He had "killed" him. Nodding sadly, Iruka wandered over to the hospital window of their adjoining room. He suddenly felt homesick staring down at his home. Despite the fact that he was still in Konoha, he felt removed, alienated. And he had managed to subjected one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha to join in this misery with him. He felt sick again but from something else entirely.

He could feel Kakashi watching him, analyzing his movements. Dissecting his every motion via that brilliant brain of his.

"Mah Sensei, look I -" Weather the Copy ninja was about to apologize or not, Iruka would never know because it was at that moment the Hokage briskly entered, Shizune on her heels.

"Well brat you really managed to step in it this time." She growled. "And you! Back in bed. Its hard enough keeping him bed ridden I don't need that shit from you too."

Iruka didn't need to be told twice, he scurried over to his bed with as much professionalism as any scurrying chuunin could manage.

Pulling his bed sheets around him Iruka looked up in horror to see all three ninja smiling at his nervousness. His trade mark blush colored his face as quick as striking a match. Through the heat of his burning embarrassment he shyly returned their smiles.

Deciding to be merciful, Lady Tsunade went straight to business. "Well we've managed to make some progress in understanding the jutsu you were hit with Sensei. It appears to be a odd version of an old bloodline limit thought to be extinct." The Sannin folded her arms across her impressive chest. "One of the more bizarre facets of this kekkei genkai is its actually contagious. Which is what happened to you." She said turning to Kakashi. "It works by killing the host and making subtle changes in the body in order to function exclusively by the bloodline limit. Which requires-"

"Blood." Kakashi finished for her.

Tsunade nodded in silent confirmation. "From now on you will both require the ingestion of blood in order to continue to maintain health. We have made arrangements to have the hospital blood bank set aside a small daily supply for you, anonymously of course. At least until we figure out more about how this thing works." She mumbled the last bit more to herself knowing full well everyone in the room could hear her.

"How long will we remain quarantined?" Kakashi asked and Iruka, who had begun to wilt under the weight of the revelation, perked up.

"Well from everything we have gathered the jutsu is spread threw being bitten by someone infected. And as long as you are kept fed." unconsciously she turned to Iruka. "You wont have the desire to bite someone."

To his credit the young chuunin did such a good job hiding his guilt only two of the three caught on. But all three clearly observed his awkward trepidation when he asked...

"Will I be able to teach again?"

When Tsunade spoke, her ruff feminine voice was gentle, ominous, truthful. "I have no idea Iruka-kun."

He couldn't help but pick up on the fact that for once he was called by his name not his title. For some reason this realization stung far deeper than actually being told his position was uncertain had.

* * *

Well what do you think about chapter one? I have never even attempted to write a vampire flick before. but I have read some and came to the conclusion that being a vampire could be explained as a literal kekkei genkai.


	2. Icha Icha and Pudding Cups

I just realized I forgot the customary disclaimer in the beginning of my last chapter, woops. Well I guess I said as much when I mentioned it was my first submitted story and since Naruto has been in existence for 15 years... I will count that as my disclaimer since, based on that information, you should be able to figure out I am not Kishimoto Sama. You clever reader you.

Also a special shout out to hieiashke my first ever reviewer! and to Zaeta Ketchum my first ever follower! You both are amazing thank you for your support. This chapter is for you. Hope you like it.

and to everyone who read my story thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Icha Icha and Pudding Cups

Kakashi Hatake kept his clothed nose buried in his book long after Lady Tsunade had left, ignoring Iruka completely. Strangely he was ok with it. He and Kakashi had never been close despite there connection to Naruto. Now however, the two shared in a useless bloodline limit that left them dependent on a daily consumption of blood. All evidence suggested they would be forced to drink it for the rest of there... existence. And it was all thanks to him.

Blurry eyes locked unfocussed on the ceiling tiles recounting the memory of returning home. As soon as he arrived he visited the hospital to report he had been struck by an unknown jutsu and that a ninja, unaffiliated with a village, had bitten him, causing him to pass out. He had received a precautionary round of antibiotics but after being checked out, was discharged with the snide reminder that hospitals were for sick people but, should anything change, he should come in.

The slow chill that came over him was gradual enough that even he didn't notice. But Kakashi-Sensei had. It was this keen instinct and concern for a fellow shinobi that led Kakashi to investigate, and promptly be bitten by, a suddenly ravenous sensei. The only thing Iruka had to be thankful for was that he had not bitten one of his students during the week. That thought would have stopped his heart, if the jutsu hadn't already done that.

He sighed despondently.

"Would you please quit doing that? There's no point in worrying yourself to death, your already there."

Jarred from his ruminating Iruka looked up to see Kakashi had shut his book and apparently had done so some time ago. The Jounin sat on the edge of his bed facing Iruka. Hands cupped in his lap, book resting at his side.

"Besides, Lady Tsunade will eventually figure out how to deal with this and when she does we will make the necessary arrangement to continue to live our lives like we have always done. And you and I will go our separate ways like nothing ever happened." Iruka politely swallowed a bitter sarcastic retort but failed to hold off glaring daggers at the Jounin.

"You can't know that."

This time it was Kakashi who sighed despondently. "And you can't know she wont. Either way staring holes in the hospital ceiling is not going to fix this and worrying about what you should or should not have done wont ether."

Iruka glared harder, Kakashi was right. Damn him. But it didn't make not worrying any easier. Especially since he had nothing to do and no place to go.

"Maa Sensei." Kakashi chirped happily. "I'll let you read my book. Special edition." He mockingly waved the offensive reading material in front of the teacher like it was tempting. It wasn't.

"Kakashi-san," Iruka began irritably. "Despite the fact that those books are clearly a favorite of yours. I think I will pass on your offer... adamantly pass on it."

Kakashi's smile never wavered. It was the same u shaped eye smile Iruka had once become quite accustomed to seeing in the mission room, just before receiving a shoddily drawn up report.

Iruka saw it for what it was. An unwonted glimpse of an elite at play. Like a wolf playing fetch.

At first he assumed Kakashi was normally playful after missions with team seven. That he got some perverse pleasure out of messing with someone. Sussing out and exploiting a persons pet peeves, pushing buttons, testing limits and boundaries like a torture expert. But unlike Ibiki and Anko, for Kakashi, it was harmless fun. Something just to get a rise out of someone. So he never gave it much thought. But when Kotetsu commented that the jounin only ever pulled that "stunt" with him, he became intrigued. He had intended to ask about it directly but always shied away. Not wanting to discourage that spark of playfulness. It was important to him Kakashi had that. He wanted the wolf to have his chew toy. Even if he couldn't know why.

But when Sauske went away so did the teasing. It wormed Iruka more than he thought it ever would to see it again.

A knock at the door drew the attention of both sensei's to there former student, Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade asked me to come by and see how you each were doing." She explained stepping inside with the confidence of a well trained medic. She held something that looked like a white binto box.

"Maa, we're fine. Sensei and I were just discussing Make Out Paradise." The pervert quipped. Iruka's eyebrow twitched fiercely, threatening to jump off his face and assault the Jounin.

Sakura blushed deeply. "Iruka Sensei I had no idea you-"

"Sakura," He cut her off. "I have not now, nor will I ever, read that that that... thing!" He wanted to say trash. He really did but the novel was in some way significant to Kakashi. And while Iruka did not make it a habit of kowtowing to any elite, he knew this book was a fixture in Kakashi's life, as iconic as a mask and kuni. Iruka may not approve but he made sure never to call it it filth or trash. Even if it was. He believed that for Kakashi it must mean something more than what it appeared. Other wise any smutty book would do but Kakashi only ever had Icha Icha. So Iruka respected what ever that reason was by not calling it garbage.

Sakura smiled apologetically at her former academy sensei. "Of course Iruka Sensei. I don't know why I thought you would have." She scowled at her grinning jonuin sensei. "I don't know why I bothered but I made up some pudding and was hoping," she gave a humorless giggle. "If you could taste test them for me?"

If Sakura ever became a sannin Kakashi was reasonably certain she would be called the legendary bad chef. Iruka, did not know this.

"We'd love to." The naive chunin volunteered.

Sakura beamed awkwardly opening the binto.

Kakashi began to protest as a small cup and spoon were thrust into his hand.

"Don't worry I'll just turn around, Sensei." Giving Kakashi the respect entitled to him, the medic faced the far wall.

When Iruka took the first bite he was instinctively aware of the Jounin's intense focus on him. He ignored it.

The pudding was an odd consistency, very thin, but had a tangy hint of salt that topped of the sweet taste in a very pleasing way. He like it.

Several bites in Iruka could still feel the eye bearing into him from the other cot. He turned in confusion to see a clearly shocked elite. His one eye wide and disbelieving.

"What? It's good." At his words, the disbelieving component of the shocked expression morphed into something else. Fear.

Like a slow boil Iruka realized what the copy ninja must have been able to smell once the binto opened.

Blood.

"I'm sorry Sensei." Sakura's voice was low, mournful. "Lady Tsunades orders." Without turning to look at them the kunoichi left the room.

* * *

Well how was chapter 2? My second posting ever! and MUCH longer than the first. My goal is to post no less than 1,000 words per chapter and have a chapter posted at least once a week. I am thinking Wednesday and or Thursday will be my posting days. I already have completed Chapter 3 (minus the editing) as of this posting. I am holding off on posting that chapter cuz I want to make sure the story's overall continuity works as I make chapters 4 an 5. You'll figure out why when you read them.

NOTICE: I wont be posting the week of Christmas but please be patient. I will post the following week. And don't worry about me not finishing this. I can't stand it when you start reading something and it doesn't have a resolution. Rest assured I will finish this. My OCD will force me too.

And thanks again for reading.


	3. Vampire Blood Limit

Feedback request: If you have any vampire trait preferences (like not having a reflection or killed by a wooden stake) let me know. Also I don't know if I want them to gain special abilities or not. What do you think and what would you want the abilities to be? My goal is to make Vampire mythology fit the Naruto universe. I'm trying to make them balanced, not grossly overpowered. I want this story to feel like a head-cannon.

Also, I would like to give a big loud shout out to SunMoonKitsune for commenting, following along and being the VERY first to favorite one of my stories. You have no idea how awesome you are for that. Also thank you to Korregidora and genewarren946, for reviewing and or following. Your support is very much appreciated. Also thanks to everyone who is reading and following along anonymously I hope I will endeavor to earn your support. And I apologize for taking so long to update. (Vampires + Christmas = odd mix)

PS. I do not hold any rights to Iruka or Kakashi or any character in the Naruto franchise. You should know this cuz if I owned Naruto, I would have had WAY more KAKAIRU in the manga/anime. Now without further ado on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Vampire Blood Limit

The Hokage had told them they were going to need to ingest blood. On an intellectual level Iruka was aware of it and excepted it. But to actually consume it was something else entirely.

It churned his stomach, lurching in angry protest. Iruka had just the other day drunk Kakashi's blood. But that time he was so driven by need he didn't remember it. So it didn't count. This time it was something else. Something he tasted. Something he liked.

The cup had been removed along time ago but the chill of what he had done haunted him. He wanted to vomit. And Kakashi looked like he agreed. To dazed to talk, the two let themselves be plagued with their own disgust.

The rooms discomforting quiet was finally broken a half hour or so later with Lady Tsunade's return. With the ever faithful Shizune along side, Ton-ton tucked in her arms.

She said nothing at first. Quietly surveying her shinobi, taking note of there glum countenance.

They rested in the matching black pants and under shirts of there Shinobi uniform. Tactical gear and Hitai-ate were removed, folded, no doubt regulation style and carefully put away. Kakashi was laying down comfortably in bed, mask in place, Icha Icha closed on the bed side table. Not good. Iruka sat frozen on his bed bracing his back against the bars of the cot head board. He looked... hollow.

Clearly incorporating blood into their diet was going to take some doing.

"Was that really necessary." Kakashi said evenly.

At first glance she had completely missed it, but now she saw his cool simmer and cursed herself a fool for missing the venom of the silver haired elite. It took a lot to truly piss Kakashi off but here he was. A subtle heat from one eye, the only hint at the tumult coiled internally. The harsh juxtaposition to his lazy slouch served to highlight the power of who she was dealing with. Only his loyalty held him back. And that unnerved her.

She had known for along time Kakashi would most likely be her successor but here he was, a future Hokage, swallowing down the traitorous urge to lash out.

"It was." She spat "I know you may not like it but the kekkei genki you were both exposed to, has the ability to produce several different strains of its self. We are trying to narrow down what type it turned you into by eliminating traits known to be exhibited by certain strains."

"What do you mean?" Iruka breathed. Tsunade took a moment to reappraise him as well. He looked pale, tense, understandably so. Traces of fear had wormed there way to the surface and he unconsciously tightened his grip on the hem of his hospital bed sheets. Wide vulnerable chocolate brown eyes pleaded for a crumb of good news from his Hokage.

"Its called the Nosferatu kekkei genki," She began smoothly. "Tho when it was most prevalent in history it was referred to as the Vampire blood-line limit. The limit works by drawing chakra from blood and channeling it threw the body, generating a near constant stream that produces increased speed and strength. At the same time enhances hearing, eye sight and reflexes, all without draining from the body's own supply."

"So it increases your chakra?" Kakashi asked sitting up, his lazy slouch deceptively curious.

"It forces you to maintain a secondary supply of chakra. Even causing you to go mad with blood lust until you refill it."

Iruka jaw fell as he reflected on his insatiable thirst from the past week. Only now realizing what it meant.

"Before chakra was discovered these feats seamed miraculous and frightening." Tsunade continued not allowing Iruka to dwell in the past. "Vampires, as they were called, were both admired and feared. Some people willing let them selves become Vampires so they could gain these abilities. But once people began to learn how to harness chakra, they found they could achieve the same effect without any of the down sides of becoming a Vampire."

"Like drinking blood?" Kakashi supplied thoughtfully.

"Among other things, yes." The two ninja vampires looked at her, silently bidding her to continue.

"Like I said, different strains could result in a different type of Vampire. A different breed if you will. Tho some evidence suggests the type of Vampire is determined more so by the person who is bitten, not the "breed" of the vampire who bit them."

"In other words, just because Iruka-sensei bit me does not mean I will develop the same strain of vampire kekkei genki he does."

"Exactly. So now our aim is to narrow down the possibilities of what kind of Vampires you have become by subjecting you to various stimuli. What you experience will tell us a little more about what sort of Vampire you have become."

Kakashi's raised a silver brow at the cryptic yet clinical explanation. _Subjecting us to various stimuli_ that didn't sound good.

"And what will that do?" Iruka asked. When Tsunade raised a perplexed brow he cleared his throat and clarified. "I mean will knowing what type of vampire we are determine what kind of threat we pose to the village?" A stone faced shield rose to steel himself against any myriad of possible answers. His entire frame equally ridged.

"Iruka, being a Vampire does not change your psychology. But it's a good idea to know what line we are dealing with so we can be prepared for anything. I don't think of either of you as a threat to the security of this village. If I did you would both be in a holding cell right now, not a hospital." She let her words sink in. "Iruka you bit Kakashi because we didn't know what we were dealing with, I am not going to make the same mistake twice. The more we know about this thing the better."

Iruka nodded.

"Then what did you learn with your little pudding stunt?" Kakashi grumbled, his earlier irritation returning.

"Watch it Brat, becoming a Vampire has opened up the possibilities of some pretty nasty vulnerabilities. If you want I can test them out on you in an order T/I would prescribe for the Vampire who bit Iruka Sensei." An uneasy temperature settled as the two continued to glare. They stared fiercely, each adopting an air of dominance without so much as a twitch.

Iruka and Shizune, instinctively aware of the predatory threat remained completely still. well almost...

"W-what did happen to him?" Iruka choked out suddenly, the tense atmosphere seamed to ripple against his words, tentatively quelling the growing contention. "The Vampire who bit me."

"We're working on it." Tsunade growled out not looking away from Kakashi's challenging gaze. She matched his intensity with equal measure irritation as she bore down on the deviant subordinate till he lightly ducked his head backing down. Averting his eyes in subtle apology.

The standoff only took a matter of seconds but Iruka felt stiff with panic at witnessing the exchange. Finally he released a long appreciative gust of air before ushering in a fresh sweeping breath to his lungs. Funny, he had no idea he had held his breath until he allowed it out and in. He smiled away embarrassment and was pleased to note Shizune gave a similarly audible exhale. Ton-ton mirrored her handler but gave an additional pitiful oink.

Despite nothing actually having happened, it felt like something major had taken place.

Tsunade glowered at the now docile elite for a few heart beats more till she too relented their silent argument with a sigh.

"In answer to your question Iruka, the man who bit you is being hunted by ANBU. No word yet on his whereabouts but they are on his trail. In answer to YOUR question." obvious emphasis on the word your "Some Vampire still retain the ability to taste normal food whereas some don't. We know from the week Iruka was in the village, not knowing he had been altered, his perception of food had not changed. So his taste was intact. But some times how blood tastes to a Vampire is similarly altered."

"I am sorry Iruka Sensei." Shizune stepped forward defending her Hokage. "We felt it necessary to trick you into eating the blood because we did not want you to psychologically alter your perception of what you were eating. It was important to gauge how it really tastes to you. we knew we couldn't fool Kakashi-san because of his enhanced sense of smell. Unfortunately that means the entire experiment was directed at you."

Iruka's stomach churned at the memory and he made no attempt to hide the sour look on his face.

"But no mater the reason," Tsunade normally raspy voice was now soft, as if she regretted putting them threw the ordeal. "As your Hokage I apologize for resorting to such measures. Please don't view this as my questioning your loyalty. I am confident in you as a shinobi of Konohagakure." Her voice grew to unwavering confidence as she made the solemn declaration with a quirked smile. "I have utmost faith in the both of you."

Kakashi stretched to scratched the back of his unruly hair with a slight sigh. The disagreement forgotten. "So what did you find out?" He pressed voice low and cautious and he turned tentatively to the Chunin as if trying to read his state of mind.

"Not enough to make a definitive diagnosis but we have narrowed down the list of candidates to Vampires who still have normal taste buds yet enjoy the taste of blood." Iruka squirmed at the word "enjoy" being used in that context. Shizune noticed and offered a reassuring smile. "Unfortunately that doesn't narrow down the list all that much. On the other hand it doesn't appear we will need to depend on that sort of diagnostic method in the future." She flashed a wicked smile. "Fortunately for you, I Find the next method far more enjoyable."

* * *

YEAH Chapter 3 is up! I really hope you like it. Wow there was a lot of exposition in this chapter! But don't worry I just need to get a lot of the talking out of the way so the fun can begin! Things will pick up after this.

Side note: I figured Tsunade would stop calling Iruka "Sensei" because she does not know if he will be one anymore. but Kakashi would be like F it, he is Iruka Sensei. Leading Tsunade to eventually go back to calling him Iruka sensei. :D


	4. This Sucks More Than My Blood Limit

_Sorry I am so late with this update. My computed died (and I lost about 700 words) but thankfully I could get another computer. But the one I wanted had to be shipped... but they sent the wrong one. cuz I'm lucky that way. So ya, I am a bit behind. _

_In apology for my tardiness I have three new stories coming out very soon...  
_

_Last Words: Started out as a one shot that now has 5 chapters. (don't know if it needs a chapter six but then again it wasn't suppose to have a chapter two) I will be posting it when I get behind with this story. so next week.  
_

_The Comings and Goings of Ninja: Will be an ongoing slice-of-life series of one shots about Kakashi and Iruka and the day to day lives of ninja. First chapter is already up. Enjoy.  
_

_New__ story(3):__ An untitled one shot Kakairu romance. Completed, just needs to be edited._

_So as you can see I have lots of Kakairu goodness on its way._

_Also the winner of the day award goes to LustyLink for finding my LJ page. That was some seriously impressive ninja hunting skills. My hat's off to you._

_And finally I am pleased to announce that this little story has garnered the attention of several other new and wonderful people like: _jojo061, seikatsu-ninja, Stillnight, Jerricho11, Raphlez, lotisflower5, acidgirl6669, ShiKuroKitsune and Arcami as well as the before mentioned LustyLink. All of these people have, by some miracle, found my story worth following and favoring. It makes writing so much more enjoyable knowing people are interested in the continued progression of your story. Each of you have helped make this chapter and the ones after it possible. Thank you.

* * *

Ch 4: This sucks more than my blood-limit

"Shizune could you go get the cart from the hall please." Tsunade grinned foolishly, hands set firmly on her hips.

In Iruka's experience any elite who resorts to using the word "please" was up to something, and you should be using every trick, including shadow clones and exploding tags, to escape.

"Lady Tsunade, What sort of diagnostic methods are you referring to?" The young teacher inquired.

The Hokages grin only grew as Shizune rolled a short silver cart into the room. "The problem we are facing, in terms of research is that our information is so old and clouded by myth and legend; that we are having problems distinguishing between fact and fiction. Until we gain a better understanding of how it specifically affects you. Our research will continue to be misleading." she growled through a toothy grin. "so for now, trial and error should help fill in the gaps to better understand your _particular_ kekke genki. And thus we will be able to better research what we are dealing with." She gave a curt nod to punctuate her sentence. "Alright! Who wants to go first?"

As any good shinobi would, the both of them opted to follow there strong sense of self preservation and remain silent.

"Alright, fine. Brat, since you're so protective of our dear sensei you will go first." The smug medic quipped. The Jounin slumped slightly, giving a resigned sigh the Nada clan would appreciate, if they bothered to do so. "We at least get hazard pay out of this, right?"

Tsunade scoffed as she snuck a small object from the cart and calmly made her way to the awaiting Shinobi. "Ya fine, whatever. Now give me your hand."

The sannin grabbed a hold of the offered limb with one hand and in the other she held a small ordinary looking spoon. "I want you to tell me if this hurts."

_'That bodes well' _Iruka cringed. His beat-less heart flinching in a rhythm mimicking life beats. His full attention and concern zeroed in on Kakashi and the simplistic spoon. He waited, unable to tare his eyes from the ensuing morbid drama.

Slowly and ever so gently, the sannin applied the smooth end of the spoon firmly against the pale flesh of Kakashi's forearm. All the while watching him expectantly.

"Well" she began after a moment of intense apprehension. "I guess-"

"SHIT!" Kakashi yelped suddenly, swatting away the utensil and reeling back. A pulse of chakra powered movement and Kakashi appeared, unhappily, on the far edge of his cot, arm held protectively against his chest sending scalding glances between Tsunade and his arm.

"Some vampires have an adverse reaction to silver." she explained.

Kakashi scowled "Adverse reaction? It burnt me." He pouted.

"Here let me see." She ordered, yanking the unfortunate elite from his perch at the end of his bed. "Well, it appears you have a blood-limit strain that is sensitive to silver. I can't say for sure yet, but since it didn't burn you right away. I assume it is a relatively mild reaction." Placing her hand flat so it hovered just above the burn she began healing.

Betwixt her long fingers and Kakashi's burn the light of the Hokage's chakra hummed happily. Only to blossom in brightness a moment later with a growl from the Kenoichi. The tense Sannin adjusted slightly, tilting over her work and scrunched her brow in irritation. Til finally the glow sputtered and dimmed out with a perplexed snort from the medic. "It doesn't appear your body is recovering from the burn through chakra methods. I suppose our best bet is to let it heal naturally."

Kakashi blinked questionably at her, than glared at the burn and resumed Pouting.

"Although? Shizune! fetch me the burn kit for the civilian under cover ANBU missions." The Sannin directed.

Shizune bowed quickly "Right away milady" A short minuet later she returned barring a small wooden box in one hand and a silver bowl of slightly sploshing water in the other. "the bowl is made of steel milady will it be ok? it's all I could find."

"Yes that will be fine." Tsunadi turned, now speaking directly to Kakashi as she removed a small cylindrical container from the wooden box. "Its just silver you will have a reaction to. All other metals will be fine, things like your Hitai-ate and kuni are safe to touch." Gently, almost apologetically, she applied a pale yellow salve to his injury before wrapping his arm in a long wet bandage. Finally she turned to the watchful chunin.

"Now its your turn."

Iruka blanched but resolutely nodded his consent. He was a shinobi after all.

As the Hokage angled the kitchenware the same she had with Kakashi, Iruka closed his eyes, absorbing the feel of the smooth metal against his tan skin. awaiting its inevitable burn. Seconds ticked by as everyone tensed in anticipation. And still more seconds went by. Finally Iruka turned to look at the ordinary spoon, innocuously resting cool on his skin. He looked up, confused, to see the Hokages hazel green eyes quietly assessing him.

"Well." she said braking the staring contest with the second shinobi for that day. "It appears you two are different breeds of vampire after all. You Sensei, do not have the same weakness to silver Kakashi has."

Kakashi and Iruka let out twin sighs.

"I am sorry to start you boys off with the spoon. Honestly, I didn't think it would actually burn one of you." She scowled at Kakashi like it was his fault. "But hopefully things will turn out better for you. I think this time we will start with you Sensei." She smiled sadistically. Iruka was beginning to suspect his Hokage was really Anko in a henge.

"Your arm please." she cooed pulling out a pocket lighter.

Again Iruka bravely complied. Tho Tsunade smirked when he wasn't looking as she felt his rapid pulse.

The familiar tension settled in the room like a chest cold.

With a quick strike the liter flitted to life as a small flame. The sun kissed skin held firmly just above. "Tell me if this hurts Sensei." She asked raising the liter so the little flame could lick his caramel skin.

It felt strange as the fire tasted his flesh, twisting hot from one side of his arm to the other. Sampling him like ice cream. It tickled and itched warmly but didn't burn. "Well sensei I won't go so far as to say your entirely inflammable, but you certainly have a resistance to it." She smiled at his dumbstruck expression. "Don't worry we'll slowly work our way up to trying fire jutsu." It was meant to be a joke but Iruka imagined himself in front of a line of several shinobe. Directing fire ball jutsus at him like a... haha... firing squad.

"Kakashi your turn." the kenoich commanded abruptly flicking the lighter in a threatening manner. The jounin, comfortably intrigued by the turn of events merely cocked his head to the side and confidently lifted his arm. Relaxed by how the sensei had fared. "Tell me if this hurts." the hokage echoed her previous warning.

As the warmth of the flame brushed against pale skin the flame sank its fiery bite into the waiting arm. Yanking back instantly, Kakashi only managed to barely swallow back a surge of killing intent as he glared, not just at his hokage but the dam lucky chuin.

Iruka ducked his head lightly, feeling a burn of remorse as Kakashi cradled his arm.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm beginning to think you have something against me." the twice burnt jounin spat sourly.

"Nothing of the kind." she assured examining the red-brown patch before seeping her healing chakra into the wound. This time the burn, excepted the invasive chakra, and allowed itself to mend. "that's encouraging" she mumbled absentmindedly before continuing. "We were under the impression the kekke-genki made you immune to the effects of fire."

"Your impressions need revision."

The hakage rolled he eyes. "For what it's worth I have one last test before I send you both home."

"Will it burn me?" the snarky elite inquired sarcastically. He had picked up a few too many childish traits since his tenure as team sevens teacher. Next time, the hokage thought, he will have a more respectable team. Clearly they were a bad influence.

"that is a distinct possibility." she admitted slightly pursing her lips though a half second of startled silence "The only consistency we have been able to find in our research is a weakness to sunlight. For some it manifest as simple fatigue, others a burn that with prolonged exposure will turn the vampire to ash. But everything we have come across reports that sunlight will negatively affect you. We believe Kakashi will be more susceptible to the effects of the sun." somehow Kakashi managed to quiet expressively convey serious doubt beneath his three inches of visible skin.

"fair skin" she continued "has less Melanin, a natural sunscreen found in darker skin. So simple sun screen precaution should make day light exposure bearable for the both of you. Iruka-sensei your naturally tanned skin may account for your resilience to sunlight. But I must ask, have you experienced any unusual fatigue since returning to the village? Something directly tied to sun exposure?"

looking down Iruka nodded. "I thought I was just recovering from the mission." he whispered despondently, defeat clear in his kakashi-esk slouch. "I can't believe I couldn't see it all before."

Nodding balefully she continued. "Kakashi I need to ask you to go stand next to the window. Not directly in the sunlight, just hold out your arm to the direct suns rays."

The increasingly grouch jounin casually slid off the cot and gracefully neared the sunny window. His effortless gate never hesitating as he smoothly approached another burn. Then again he wasn't suppose to be burnt before, so maybe this time he wouldn't burn when he should be burnt? The information had been wrong more often than right. So maybe this time there lack of reliable information would work in his favor?

The sunlight streamed into the room, glistening harmlessly, yet Kakashi felt an increasing sense of inane discomfort as he surveyed the somehow dour light. Its torpid glow no longer as warm as he remembered and something instinctive recoiled inside him.

As the menacing shimmering light met skin his hokage stood supportively at his side... who was he kidding the hag just wanted to see him burn.

Carefully Kakasi reached out his arm to brake the beam of unfiltered light that streamed into the room. Like the encounter with the spoon the seconds ticked by till the jounin suddenly removed his arm, tho this time he did so silently. Also like before, the Hokages chakra was not excepted by his new injury.

"believe it or not we have made great progress in determining what your blood limit has made you capable of." Lady Tsunade comforted as she raped the pinking flesh of the salve soaked arm. "for example we have determined the sensei here: has some sort of immunity to fire, his sense of taste has been unaffected and you do not present with any inherent allergy to silver." she smiled weekly at the sensei's bright eyed trepidation. "I am also happy to report we have observed you are able to cast both a shadow and a reflection and at the same time have minimal irritation to sunlight."

"Similarly," she rounded on the jounin. "we have learned that you: cant tolerate silver, have a normal reaction to fire and your ability to be healed by chakra has, in some way, been compromised. your sense of taste remained unaffected as has your ability to cast a shadow and reflection. And now you also have an allergy to direct sunlight." she took a long languid breath to extenuate the list she had just prattle off. "these vital characteristics are paramount in defining your unique blood-limit. By distinguishing what specific attributes present in each of you, we will now be able to pinpoint exactly what you have become. in fact by the end of the week we should be able to tell _you_ what to expect from your new blood limit.-"

"Only if our luck improves."

"-and for the record we do expect more changes." Kakashi suppressed a grimace as he considered the prospect of being burnt again. "like I said we are still involved heavily in understanding this and we are searching for a cure. If we cant find one we will do everything in our power to work around your new deficiencies. For the time being I am going to send the both to a safe house. since we haven't yet determined how much blood you will require, -although we have a good idea- you two will be the best barometer to tell us how much blood you will need. because of that, i want you to stay with each other. no longer than 10 minutes apart. so get use to it ok?" she leveled the pesky jounin a serious glare but the troublesome elite seemed to sparkle with feign innocence. A guy-esk glimmer in his dark eye. "I will be sending you to your apartments to fetch your things with an ANBU escort. You are not to talk to any one. just home, grab what you need and follow your escort directly to the safe house." she ordered.

Turning to take her leave she added. "Also we will need to observe how often your body replenishes your second chakra reservoir. Till that time when we have a better understanding as to how often you will need to drink, you will not be allowed to teach or go on missions. We are thinking at least a week maybe more. so until then-"

"-we get time off with pay?" Kakashi chirped happily.

"humph fat chance, -in the mean time you will both be assigned the mission office."

"what?" Kakashi deadpanned. His happy countenance seemed to slide off his face and fall to the floor.

Iruka -on the other hand- grinned menacingly. "You mean Kakashi-san will have to man the mission desk... excepting _reports_?"

"yes." the hokage grinned as Kakashi groaned and Irukas eyes danced mischievously.

With that she took her leave, Shizune wheeling the cart after her.

* * *

I am sooo glad that chapter is over. I know it took forever to get this chapter up but it was twice as long as any other chapter so I hope that makes up for it.


End file.
